monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Showdown Part 1
Showdown is the 19th episode of Monster High : Secrets. Description The Hairan had plot the full skill invasion to Earth. Batman, Katana and Turtle Brothers can stop them before it's too late? Plot In B.T.P building, the Hairan are working for next plan for invasion of them to Earth but then their leader contact to them. "Our glorious leader are come in the contact." and he's open the 3D green hologram and their leader are appear on the screen. and they said "Lord Trimus!" and them he said "Now let the operation or called as invasion that we plan for Earth begin... NOW!" and they all start to celebrate and one of the Hairan said "Prepare the War-Olence!" and they clear all everything that they're doing and download files and prepare the portal cannons to open from their homeworld to Earth. In the meantime at Monster High, in the Catacombs at the Dojo. The heroes are found the signal that sent from the Hairan Homeworld to B.T.P building nd Nagi start to translate the signal into words and the translate is "In 4 hours the War-Olence will arrive from the Planet Tyront and the full skill invasion of Hairan to Earth will begin!" and Katana "No, if we stop them in time!" and Batman said "And we must do it now!". Nagi created new three Stealth Bikes for himself and Taki and Haku and Roku, Batman and Katana prepare their weapons for this battle. Later they ride Stealh Bikes and Blue Batcycles out from the Catacombs to the B.T.P building. While they go out Spectra come here and the got an idea to go inside without activate the security systems or scanning her hand. Sho go far from the door to the Dojo to for 2 meters and she pass the wall and go inside the Dojo from the side of the wall. After go inside, she was shock from what was she see and she to go to look at ninja weapons and Bat Computer and discovered their superheroes identity. In the meantime the heroes break inside at the top of B.T.P building by use their Blue Batcycles and Stealh Bikes and go straight to the portal cannons and throw every kind of bombs that they have to it and explode the portal cannos but the force field around the cannons protecting it and it still operating and the ceiling is open and the cannons shoot laser on the sky and open the portal and Roku ask "So... what are we gona do now?" and Taki said "Said I know one. Explode this building and the portal will fall and it will be destroy but this might kill us along with it." and Batman said "For save the world, we will do it.". They go around the room and throw the bombs to everywhere and they run to their Batcycles and Stealth Bikes and Batman shoot one rocket to the wall and ride out and glide with the other away from the building. Without see that the War-Olence come through the portal to Earth now. The B.T.P building is explode and the heroes are celebrating untill they see the War-Olence fly pass them. TO BE CONTINUED... Trivia *Spectra discovered the secrets of Batman, Katana and Turtle Brothers. *First apperance of Lord Trimus. *First time that the heroes ride their motorcycles. *Second vehicle of the Hairan is appear, War-Olence is a war ship that look like the fused thousand of jellyfishes with many thousand tentacles and laser cannons around the side of the ship. *Real name of the homeworld of Hairan are revealed. *This episode is part 1 of one hour special for season 1 finale. Category:Bersarker Stories Category:Webisode